


I Can Wait

by Feebs99



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feebs99/pseuds/Feebs99
Summary: Set early season 13. A happy alternative to the serious lack of communication that Owen and Amelia went through during the whole of the 13th season.





	I Can Wait

Amelia was lying at the edge of the bed, facing away from the empty space which was usually occupied by Owen.

After their fight earlier that evening, she had slammed the door to their bedroom and spent the past few hours convincing herself that she wasn’t crying. Part of her hoped that Owen would take a hint and sleep on the sofa, so she wouldn’t have to face him.

She was lying still, blankly staring at the wall, when she heard the door gently open and his footsteps lightly padded across the room. She feigned sleep as he changed out of his clothes and got ready for bed. When he stepped into their en suite bathroom, Amelia felt herself growing even more irritated.  
’How dare he come in here after the way he treated me earlier,’ she thought to herself, knowing full well that she was being completely irrational, as she was as much to blame as he was for their fight.

\---

“I thought we were in the same place, Amelia,” Owen snapped, glaring at her from the other side of the living room. 

“You never gave me a chance to say how I felt about it,” Amelia retorted, earning a scoff from Owen. They continued to fight, Amelia claiming that Owen never allowed her to get used to the idea of children, and Owen saying that she had every chance to say she needed more time without leading him on. Eventually, Amelia could feel herself getting upset, and since she didn’t want to cry in front of him, she stormed out of the room and ran up the stairs.

\---

Amelia was startled back into reality as Owen left the bathroom. He softly moved to his side of the bed and climbed in, sighing as he noticed how far away Amelia was from him. Usually, they slept in the middle of the bed, intertwined with each other. They always slept peacefully in each other’s arms, and neither slept as well when the other had to spend the night at the hospital. However, Owen realised that even though Amelia was there with him, he would still be getting a mediocre night sleep. He kicked himself for picking a fight with her; all he wanted now was to wrap his arms around her and apologise, but he knew that she would hate that since she was obviously still upset. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes and praying he would sleep easily so he could escape the guilt that he was feeling.

He had only been dozing for a few minutes when he heard something that startled him back to consciousness.  
Amelia was crying. Knowing that he had caused her such unhappiness that evening truly broke his heart. 

He couldn’t stop himself from whispering, “Amelia?” and sliding closer to her. She visibly stiffened, realising that he had heard her crying. Her first instinct was to ignore him, her pride getting the better of her. She stayed completely still, willing her breathing to normalise so she could pretend to be asleep again.   
After a few minutes, she heard Owen exhale in disappointment and shuffle back to his side of the bed. They both lay in silence until they drifted into a discontent sleep.

Amelia woke early, as usual, noticing immediately how close she was to falling out of the bed. She wasn’t used to sleeping so close to the edge, usually residing in the middle of the bed wrapped up in Owen. At the thought of him, Amelia bit her lip as a wave of guilt washed over her. She hated sleeping on an argument, but her stubborn nature meant that she struggled to be the first to apologise. Owen, who was a lot calmer and level-headed than she was, usually took it upon himself to say sorry and fix whatever had gone wrong, but only when he knew Amelia was ready to hear it.

Today, however, Amelia couldn’t bear to continue the fight for another second. She rolled over to face him, causing him to stir from sleep. The first thing he was aware of was Amelia moving towards him, not stopping until her head was snuggled into his neck. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, revelling in the warmth of her body as she immersed herself in him. 

“I’m sorry,” they said at the same time, causing them both to laugh lightly. He kissed the top of her head.

“I really am sorry, Amelia. I shouldn’t have put so much pressure on you. I can wait until you’re ready, too,” Owen said, feeling Amelia move back so their faces were level, only a few inches apart. 

“I’m sorry for not talking to you about how I felt,” Amelia replied, “Honestly, I’m scared to be pregnant again. I can’t lose another baby, Owen.” She wiped away the tears that had reappeared, cursing herself for being so emotional. Owen tilted his head toward her, his eyes running over his tired, emotional wife’s face. 

“I’ll be here with you through everything, Amelia. You don’t have to do any of this alone,” Owen began, “And I know in my heart that we will have healthy babies, when you’re ready.” Amelia pulled his body close to hers, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” she whispered, and Owen smiled and decided to lighten the mood. 

“You know, I didn’t sleep well without you getting all of your hair in my face and constantly elbowing me in the stomach,” Owen joked, and Amelia whacked him for his unappealing description of sleeping close to her.

“Well I slept just fine! Actually, I think I’m going to get us separate beds. It’ll mean I get a better night’s sleep than when you’re here, smothering me with your insane body temperature issues,” Amelia teased, and Owen laughed again. He was glad that the tension had evaporated so quickly, and he reached over and pulled Amelia’s body close to his, leaning in and kissing her softly.

They were going to be okay.


End file.
